Over Still Blue
by xXChloris-AmaryllisXx
Summary: [Crystal Tokyo] Recently awoken from her peaceful slumber and taking over her duties as the guardian of Princess Small Lady Serenity, Sailor Pallas has enjoyed her time in the Crystal Palace. However, with the slow encounters of a strange yet alluring guard, she slowly descends into the world of love, almost forgetting her promise to remain a maiden, almost.
1. 1- Annoyance

**Yay! Another drabble series and this time I decided to use a character that's not written a lot about (plus she's my third favorite senshi) and that was Sailor Pallas :D So yes, this is another love story but this will be the last one for the rest of year (maybe...if I don't get anymore ideas).**

**Anyways, this is also another one of my 400 worded drabbles (does not include author notes. Only the chapter itself) so yeah...on to the story ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Annoyance<p>

The stars twinkled in the forever-stretching night sky, their glittering sparkles watched over the inhabitants of the newly awoken planet. The moon hung lazily in the sky, its legacy of the empty and seemingly, forgotten halls of the Moon Castle gazed upon the reborn kingdom of Earth. The satellite reflected off the crystal palace glowing over the silent figure in the night. The figure's blue hair lay in waves on her shoulders, freely from the tight embrace of the usually hairstyle. Her sky blue flowing dress glimmered underneath the moonlight and her blue, beautiful blue eyes shimmered.

Another night had risen and Pallas enjoyed it; only few weeks had she roamed endlessly in a peaceful sleep and now that the era of the new millennium, of a new kingdom had arisen, she felt freed from all her troubles. She placed her hand on the railing of the balcony while a soft midnight breeze glazed her skin.

"A beautiful night tonight isn't it, Lady Pallas."

Pallas jumped, looking down staring at the man who stared at her, "It is, but shouldn't you be on guard duty until morning?"

The man irritated her since the day she stepped foot into the crystal palace and had yet to leave her alone. Pallas did not learn his name or cared to know it, she only wished that he stopped gazing at her with those golden, smooth eyes.

The man grinned, "Of course, Lady Pallas but I happened to see you standing on the balcony, thought I might say hi."

"Well will you please move along and continue your duty," Pallas spoke rolling her eyes then glaring at the man, "Security should be your top priority."

"Yes ma'am," He said still speaking with that goofy grinned that plucked at one of her nerves. Oh how could a man be so irritating and annoying at once! If anything, she hated being annoyed and the man surely knew how to do it. Pallas sighed turning away from the serene sky and opening the door back into her room. She had had enough for one day and for someone like that man to interrupt one of the peaceful moments she could have to herself, anger her.

"Oh sweet Selene, please grace me with relief from all of this stress," Pallas murmured climbing into her soft bed, trying to forget the small encounter with the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the mystery man? And it doesn't seem this is the first time they have encountered each other, either. I made Pallas seem a lot more mature but don't worry, she won't be mature all the time ^^ Please leave a review and until tomorrow!<strong>

**Like this drabble? Check out _Spring Flowers_ or _Those Silver Moments_ for similar stories ^^**


	2. 2- Occupied

**After a long wait, the next chapter is here! Sorry about the long wait ^^; I was busy writing another story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>- Occupied

Pallas stood beside her princess in the palace gardens located within the Crystal Palace itself. Princess Small Lady Serenity loved to spend her time here and often chose Pallas to accompany her. The senshi felt relaxed in these gardens, the colorful elegant yet exotic flowers grew beautiful and smelt wonderful, and they lightened her stressful feelings. However, today she her mind felt heavy, flooded with thoughts of the previous night. That guard did not bother her at all today yet she could not erase those golden eyes out of her mind. She wished that the agitating man would fade out of existence but the more she thought about it, the more his eyes blurred into her mind.

"Pallas? Are you okay?" Her princess asked, the blue senshi shook her mind of the thoughts and smiled kindly at the young princess.

"I'm fine, Princess," She responded at the pink haired girl.

Serenity frowned not sure to believe her or not, "Are you sure? You're dazing off into lala land."

Pallas did not understand the terminology she used, "I assure you, I'm fine."

Serenity stared at her guardian skeptically but nodded and returned to staring at the pink flower, "Eh, it so pretty. I've never seen this one before."

"Well some of the flowers do grow whenever and wherever they please," Pallas started bending down to look at the pink flower, its petals darkened in shade from the lost of the beautiful light. "Maybe Mercury-san will know what type of flower it is."

"Okay! I wish I could take it to her now but I don't want to remove it from the dirt."

Pallas watched the pouting princess and smiled, "Then we can bring her to us, however I believe she's doing her duties at the moment."

Pallas stared back at the flower that had changed to another color, the color she was starting to dislike, gold. It was only the stem and leaves of the plant but it reminded her of the annoying encounter last night. She could hardly remember how he looked; it was only those gentle, smooth golden eyes, which plague her memory like a virus. The blue senshi sighed, she needed a distraction, and one that would not, in the process of doing so, remind her of him.

Pallas followed her princess in search for Mercury-san, maybe she could tell her problem to the senshi.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! How do you like these snippets so far? Are they good or bad? Please let me know by reviewing, I love reading reviews :D<strong>


	3. 3- Stumble

**So sorry for not updating this story for a long time, lost inspiration for it and had writers block ^^' Anyways here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Stumble<p>

Pallas spoke of her problem to Mercury however, her mentor could not give her the advice or help she needed. Giving her goodbyes to her princess, Pallas left; she would have to figure this out on her own.

Pallas walked through the crystal halls her pace touched the edge of slowness. There was nothing for her to do today and her Quartet partners were all busy, each taking notes of things from the Queen's inner senshi. It was normal for Pallas having nothing to do, Mercury-san taught Small Lady for at least four hours straight and even then, her mentor had other matters to attend. The rareness of learning from her mentor was equal to the appearance of the outer senshi.

Guards bowed there courtesy to her or wished her good afternoon. Pallas acknowledged with a nod or smile but she was not in the mood to chatter. Her mind transferred to the mesmerizing golden eyes she saw the night before, why could she not leave it alone and forget it? It was becoming quite annoying with every thought that was not processing on her duties and work.

She turned the corner, not watching where she was going and bump into someone. Her mind shook back to the present; any thoughts of the man fade away as she tried to grab a hold of the situation. The senshi stumbled backwards almost losing her balance had a hand not grabbed her and pulled her up straight. Pallas snatched her hand back realizing exactly who had helped her; it was the bothersome guard.

"Are you okay, Lady Pallas? Excuse me for not watching where I was going," the guard gazed at her while the senshi stopped the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm _fine_. It was I who was not paying attention to my surrounds, guard. I was….lost in thought"

The guard grinned, "About what? Just curious."

"N-nothing," Pallas stuttered caught off guard by the man. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh really?" The man said, "You don't sound convince."

Pallas glared at him, "Just get back to your duty, does the word _security_ ring a bell, Captain of the Guard?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I'm going, milady."

The man bowed then walked away, Pallas sighed calmly and inwardly. Maybe she should have watched where she was going without stumbling and encountering such an infuriating man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooner or later I'm gonna have to give him a name...*sigh* Leave a review, pretty please! :D <strong>


End file.
